$\left(8x + 10\right)^2 = \ ?$
$= \left(8x + 10\right)\left(8x + 10\right)$ $= 8x \cdot \left(8x + 10\right) + 10 \cdot \left(8x + 10\right)$ $= \left( 8x \cdot 8x \right) + \left( 8x \cdot 10 \right) + \left( 10 \cdot 8x \right) + \left( 10 \cdot 10 \right)$ $= 64x^2 + \left( 8x \cdot 10 \right) + \left( 10 \cdot 8x \right) + \left( 10 \cdot 10 \right)$ $= 64x^2 + \left( 80x + 80x \right) + \left( 10 \cdot 10 \right)$ $= 64x^2 + 160x + \left( 10 \cdot 10 \right)$ $= 64x^2 + 160x + 100$